O Curral do Rock OU Como se tornar uma estrela
by Lilibeth
Summary: Nos nossos shows, nós nos divertimos, o público se diverte, a policia se diverte, é um triângulo amoroso muito doido." Jim Morrison, The Doors


Título : O Curral do Rock(1) ou Como se tornar um astro do rock em uma apenas uma lição

Autor: Lilibeth

Beta: Marck Evans

Par/Personagem: Dumbledore/Grindewald

Classificação: R

Nº. palavras: 1.514

Resumo: _"Nos nossos shows, nós nos divertimos, o público se diverte, a policia se diverte, é um triângulo amoroso muito doido."_  
Jim Morrison, The Doors

Disclaimer: tudo é da loira má, a mais rica do mundo. Menos a perversão.

Avisos : Os personagens estão pra lá de OOC. Tudo diversão, na mais pura e simples forma de faze-lo. Perdoa, Dumbie, mas eu te amo demais pra não te colocar em Woodstock cantando e dançando a posição do dragão sentado !!

**O Curral do Rock ou Como se tornar um astro do rock em uma apenas uma lição**

"_Contra um ataque de riso, não há nada a fazer."_

Mark Twain

"_Meu negócio não é falar, mas sim tocar_."

Jimi Hendrix

_Quinta, 14 de Agosto de 1969_

- Não, isso não!

- Porque não ? É perfeito !

- Al, não é perfeito, é americano.

- É diferente, até você tem que concordar com isso.

- Com isso eu concordo. Mas diferente não quer dizer perfeito.

- Imagine só, ninguém vai perceber nada de especial na gente. Mesmo se formos com nossas vestes bruxas tradicionais, ninguém vai nem notar !

- Isso se você não se empolgar como no último show e começar a soltar fogos pirotécnicos com sua varinha.

- Oras, todo mundo adorou. E virou moda ! E falando em moda, o que você achou dessa veste azul-bebê ?

- Chamativa demais.

- Sabia que você iria gostar dela.

- Eu não disse que gostei, disse que é chamativa demais.

- Você gosta de coisas chamativas.

- Só quando estão nuas na minha frente.

- Demorou, amore !

_Sábado, 16 de Agosto de 1969._

Olha, eu sei que você tá chateadíssimo da gente ter perdido o primeiro dia, quem diria, justamente você que nem queria vir, hein, quem te viu e quem te vê, aliás, a sua bata gris com as calças roxas estão um luxo, esse colar eu não conhecia não, ah, foi isso que você ganhou ontem do tal morenão, só você mesmo pra fazer um homem sério daqueles conseguir passar essa lei doidinha de começar a votar com 18 anos ano invés de 21 e ainda participar de uma de nossas festas "de comemoração", eu, hein, não tem medo, não, sua doida (2)? Grin, meu doce, para de dar pinta, eu sei que você vai dizer que não está dando nada e é o único por aqui que não está fazendo isso, mas se acalme, vai sobrar um cabeludo até pra você com essa cara de poucos amigos, eu sei porque três já me pegaram, não, pegar é maneira de dizer,eles conversaram muito e americanos são pessoas muito carinhosas e tocantes, isso, mas aqui tudo é paz, tudo é amor, tudo é felicidade, "let the sunshine in", não eu não passei perto demais daquele pessoal e sua nuvem particular, eu sei que é de noite e não tem nada de por-do-sol, não, esse é o nome de uma música lin-da que é assim : let the sunshine, let the sunshine in(3), isso, balança os braços no ritmo, mexe com o corpo, mostra a mercadoria, isso, isso, let the sunshine in, the sunshine in, é, é, é isso aí, moça bonita, obrigado mas a voz é assim mesmo, não, obrigado, não estou querendo saber a cor do seu pôr-do-sol, obrigado, obrigado, ah, meu estilista ? É ele... é, esse aí mesmo, com cara fechada e... não, Grin, varinha não, VARINHA NÃO ! Melhor ir embora, moça, não, cara de longos cabelos anelados, não é um artefato cósmico de conexão com os ETs que virão nos levar para um mundo melhor, é só uma varinha do campo qualquer que ele pegou pra espantar mosquito, como tem mosquito aqui, não? Aliás, acho que já te conheço de algum lugar, você já foi a Escócia, calma Grin, o moço só está querendo ser gentil e pegar um pouco na sua varinha, afinal foi você que colocou ela pra fora, calma, Grin, CALMA, Grrrrrrrrrrrrrin ! Pronto, agora o loirão foi embora, ele só queria fazer contato com algum ET, era só uma transfiguraçãozinha de nada, era tão fácil, não me peça mais nada, não vou achar outro pra você, não, não me peça, não adianta, nem com cócegas, nem com drops de ...ah... limão... com essa língua... pera aí, que eu vou ver se aquele cabeludo ali de óculos está interessado em varinhas, acho que vai chover, não, não tem problema, é só um não-verbal simples, como eu vou fazer um não-verbal se estou falando tanto é coisa minha, tá, seu mal-agradecido, eu fiz TU-DO pra te trazer quase do outro lado do mundo pra você conhecer um pouco de cultura americana, do american-way-of-life, e você fica com essa cara de bofe mal-amado, couro velho mal-curtido, você, é, você sim, não, não quero um chinelo de couro cru não moço, não, não quero trocar minha toga pelo seu chinelinho, aliás, ô couro cheirosinho esse, hein, estaria interessado em trocar fórmulas de como curtir bem um couro comigo, a gente ia ali no cantinho, é, aqui não tem cantinho, a gente ia ali no finzinho da fila do banheiro, perto daqueles vasos de plantinhas da turma, calma, Grin, estou tentando resolver seu problema, você sempre corta o barato, eu ia conseguir uma fórmula nova que tenho certeza que ia dar um barato infernal, ops, não, moça, não estou interessado em saber quantos círculos infernais existem, ah, é, esse conjunto é massa, mesmo, maneiro, como eles se chamam mesmo, é, quem ? então, qual o nome do conjunto, ah, é claro, Os Quem(4) , óbvio, foi uma piadinha, moço, só uma piadinha de inglês, claro, eu sou inglês, nossa, que BOM que você tem tanta admiração pelos ingleses, sim, a nossa bandeira não tem tantas listras mas elas são mais grossas, se entende o que eu digo, e... Grin... Grin ? Cadê você, homem, ai, olha, moço, olha que coisa mais linda, meu Grin tá lá em cima do palco, com quem eu não sei, ah, é o nome do conjunto, desculpe, ele foi ver o que tem atrás da bateria deles, (Grin... não faz isso, não é justo, eu sei que você está me ouvindo, seu legilimens de merda, deixa os caras fazendo o som deles, não vale interferir, você tinha me prometido que não ia fazer isso dessa vez, já basta os tais besouros que você jogou um feitiço de simpatia(5), nem sonhe em fazer isso com esses cabeludos, é,sim, se aquiete, pode dançar pertinho, mas se aquiete, por Merlin! ) então você adora ingleses , a gente podia ir ali no cantinho estudar um pouco mais das listras da bandeira, claro, (Grin, eu te mato, cara, me aguarde, hoje você já seu show aí no palco, que eu vou dar o meu aqui, me aguarde ) , e God Bless América!!.

_Domingo, 17 de agosto de 1969_

Grin, olha aquilo, olha aquilo !! O que esse cara ta´ fazendo com a guitarra, isso não é exatamente o jeito mais normal de tocar guitarra, e sim, sim, SIM, ele ta olhando pra mim, ai, que delícia !! Imagina, Grin, ontem enquanto você comemorava com o "seu" conjunto a excelente performance deles, eu me misturava e conheci o lindo garotão, ali,e trocamos informações e tals... aí eu ia ensinar a ele a posição do dragão sentado, não, meu doce, claro que só com o instrumento, quer dizer, com a guitarra dele, é aquilo que ele ta segurando é a tal guitarra, eu não tinha explicado ainda o que é uma guitarra pra você, meu loirinho ?, não, nunca com outro instrumento pessoal dele, Grin querido, nunca, é, ta meio parecidinho, mas nunca, eu, não, nem sonhando, querido, dragão sentado completo é só pro meu amorzinho querido, cute, cute, você, mas olha, OLHA que lindo que ele tá tocando, Grin, meu coração, ele vai conseguir, uh,uh,uh,uhhhh, uhhhh...ai, Grin, pára de ser tão ciumento, não to gozando só de ver o cara fazer amor com a guitarra dele não, e não seja tão chato, é lógico que ele tem gente pra fazer amor ao invés da guitarra, mas é um artista, né ? (ai, mas esse olhar que não me deixa, ai,meus sais de banho importados da Suécia, que hoje eu surto com esse BAITA americano morenaço !!) Olha, Grin, olha mais, Grin, não desvia o olho, não, eles já foram embora, e o MEU artista está sendo um arraso, AI, AIIIII, sua bruta, loira ciumenta, não precisava jogar um feitiço pra guitarrinha dele pegar fogo, e... não é que o cara gostou ? Man... ele é mais doidinho do que eu tava pensando, hein, lôca, ela... ai, que sucesso, que festival, que felicidade, eu vou soltar fogos de artifício, que essa de queimar a guitarra foi o rock mais hard que você já fez, meu loirinho precioso, ciumentinho do Albus, delícia você, viu ? E viva os americanos, e viva essa terra vermelha que gruda na pele da gente e que não sai nem com sabão de cinza (imagina, coração, só falando o que ouvi dizer por aí, ai, pisei de mau jeito, onde já se viu,cair sentado numa poça d´agua, que bobeira a minha, né ?) então, amore, vamos nos divertir que a festa já ta acabando e outra dessas só daqui a uns vinte anos(6) ! Não, eu não vou sair assim, sem me despedir, imagina, que falta de educação, vou lá consolar o moço da guitarra chamuscada dele, ai, Grin, você é ciumento demais, menino, tá, tá, tá bom, pode ir se despedir dos seus amiguinhos, os quem, a gente se encontra em casa. Ah, não me espere pra jantar, tá ? Beijinhos, precioso, te amo, você é a luz da minha vida, te adoro, a gente se vê lá em casa, tchau !!

(1)A palavra Woodstock na verdade é algo como um lugar de armazenagem feito de madeira, eu pensei em celeiro, mas a imagem de um curral foi mais forte. 

(2)Trata-se de uma liberdade poética para um fato verdadeiro : no dia 17/04/1969 a idade para votar passa de 21 para 18 anos na Inglaterra. Culpa exclusiva do Grindewald, claro, que eu fiz ser no dia 15/08/1969. Tudo em nome de uma fic... KKKKKKKKKKK

(3)Para quem não conhece, a música "Let the Sunshine In" faz parte do musical Hair, que foi escrito em 1967 e mostrava ao público a essência da vida hippie, paz, amor e sexo.

(4)Os Quem... ou em bom inglês, The Who.

(5)Que me perdoem os amantes dos Beatles, mas só com magia para terem tanto sucesso...

(6)O Festival Woodstock 2 aconteceu em 1994, e tentou reviver o clima e tudo de bom que aconteceu na versão anterior. Lógico que não funcionou...


End file.
